Wingmaster 870
The Wingmaster 870 (A.K.A the Pump Shotgun, or just the Shotgun) is a powerful close-ranged weapon in March of the Dead. It is pump action, and can deal devastating blows upclose. It shoots 10 pellets that each deal 24 damage bullet, and has a wide spread which causes the gun to be useless if used far away from a zombie. Tips *The Wingmaster 870's wide spread can be used to clear a swarm of zombies and deal 1/4 of a Brute's health if used up close. **Its spread is also effective on big bosses, as all of its bullets from a single shell can mostly hit the boss. *It's best to reload often, as the Wingmaster 870 has one of the slowest reloading speeds in the game. *In Origins, use this weapon to help wipe out the first swarm of zombies, as its spread can wipe them out. Be sure to reload often after a part of a swarm is wiped out. *In Origins, if you are reloading, use a melee to protect yourself when you are getting cornered by a swarm, as while doing this, the shotgun will still reload. If you didn't equip a melee weapon, press the "F" key to punch. *A shot to the had would make a greater damage of 360 (240 damage x 1.5 headshot multiply = 360) **In Origins, a shot to the head would make a greater damage of 1000 (250 damage x 4 headshot multiply = 1000) Pros & Cons Pros *The Wingmaster 870 deals massive amounts of damage if used upclose, and deals more damage than the Remington 700 itself. *Has a wide spread to clear away swarms or large enemies quickly. * Can insta-kill common zombies, such as the Zombie, Fast Zombie, and the Slow Zombie, and stronger zombies such as the Heavy Zombie. **It's damage is high enough to deal 1/2 or 2/3 of a Brute's health. *One of the most effective weapons that aren't limited. *The less pellets shot would create a shorter reload speed. *Has infinite ammo (only in Story Mode) *Can be found everywhere. Cons * It's wide spread makes it difficult to damage fast enemies or small enemies ** This makes the Wingmaster 870 especially ineffective against the Mini Zombie, as it is both fast, and small. * Slow reloading speed due to each shell being inserted one at a time. * Slow firerate due to the Wingmaster 870 being pump-action * Turns useless if far away from a target due to its spread * It's slow firerate makes you have a higher risk of being damaged by swarms of zombies in Origins. ** Reloading will increase this factor. Origins The Wingmaster 870 reappears in the mini mission, Origins, which returns as one of the first weapons that you are able to choose before the mission starts. The Wingmaster 870 is slightly buffed, as pellets now deal 25 damage, has a faster firerate of 0.75 seconds, and has a slightly wider spread. It also now has the limited carry capacity of 56 shells, and has a different model where the coloration is slightly darker, and its flashlight is in a different location of the Wingmaster 870. shotgun origins.png|The Remington Wingmaster from Origins (Note: The flashlight placement) mpump.png|Marcus holding the Remington Wingmaster Updates * 9/28/2018: The Wingmaster 870's animations have been changed * 9/29/2018: The Wingmaster 870's clip-in speed has been decreased * 10/3/2018: The Wingmaster 870's spread has been increased * 10/7/2018: The Wingmaster 870's muzzle location has been fixed, as it used to be located directly in the gun itself. It also now has a recoil effect, and its firerate has been increased from 0.6 to 1 second. * 11/27/2018: The Wingmaster 870's firerate has been decreased from 1 second to 0.9 seconds, and now shoots 10 pellets. * 12/8/2018: The Wingmaster 870 has been renamed from "Remington 870" to "Remington Wingmaster." * 12/12/2018: The Wingmaster 870's reloading sound has changed, and the reloading speeds have been nerfed down. * 1/29/2019: The Wingmaster 870's firerate has slightly increased from 0.9 seconds to 1 second. * 2/10/2019: The Wingmaster 870's firerate was increased from 1 second to 1.2 seconds. * 2/20/2019: The Wingmaster 870 got a pumping animation and sound. Making it has slower firerate but still faster than Remington 700 Trivia * The Wingmaster 870's mesh is from the game, Left 4 Dead 2. ** In Origins, the Wingmaster 870's mesh is from the same game but different flashlight placement * The Wingmaster 870 is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, however, is also the one of the slowest firing weapon in the game. * Although the Wingmaster 870 is Pump Action, its pump doesn't have to get pumped after every shot, nor does it make a pumping sound until 2/20/2019 * The Wingmaster 870's flashlight isn't seen in its tool icon. * If you see the sides of the Wingmaster 870, you can see the text "POLICE TACTICAL 12" written on it. Gallery Pshotgun.png|The Wingmaster 870 shotgun origins.png|The Wingmaster 870 from Origins Pump shotgun icon.png|The Wingmaster 870 Icon 94901.jpg|A real life Remington 870 Wingmaster variant Category:Weapon Category:Primary Weapon Category:Shotgun Category:Gun Category:March of the Dead Category:Story Mode Category:Origins Category:Pump-Action